


Клуб самоубийц

by Andre



Category: Filth (2012), Shame (2011)
Genre: Dark Comedy, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Приехав в командировку в Эдинбург, офисный клерк Брендон Салливан неожиданно решает свести счёты с жизнью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клуб самоубийц

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения** : мат, чёрный юмор, хэппи-энд и хороший Брюс

Этим утром Брендон проснулся, надел свою лучшую рубашку, умылся, побрился, посмотрел в зеркало и понял: с этим пора кончать.  
Довольно топтать землю и коптить небо. Смысла в существовании нет. Шуруешь в памяти, а там пусто-пусто, как в игровом автомате. Только монетки звякают: бряц, бряц, бряц.  
И вечно нечего вспомнить.... Жизнь пошла на четвёртый десяток, а судьба стерильна, как хирургическая повязка. Пора совершить хоть что-то значительное. Проявить волю. Побыть разок мужиком.   
Повешусь, решил Брендон.  
Отражение беззвучно прошептало: лучше застрелись.  
Перед тем, как уехать на деловую встречу, Брендон педантично прошёлся по гостиничному номеру. Из окон открывался вид на Старый город. В ванной стояла баночка с жидким мылом — соблазнительно, но не годится. Верёвки не нашлось, пистолета тоже. Бритва — и та безопасная. Из орудий самоубийства под рукой был только ремень за восемьсот долларов.  
Но ведь Джорджио Армани решительно ни в чём не виноват.  
Ладно, сказал Брендон сам себе в утешение. Вернусь вечером и приму снотворное. Столько лет прошло впустую. Один день ничего не изменит.  
На утренней встрече Брендон прослушал вступление, на деловом обеде — заключение. Он помнил, что в Эдинбург они с боссом приехали ради контракта, но, даже напрягшись, не восстановил в памяти, что это был за контракт и — главное — на кой чёрт он сдался. Деловой обед кончился почти в шесть. Дэвид, ушлый стервец, радостно хлопнул Брендона по плечу:  
— Молодчина, Салливан! Отлично мы их прижали. Я знал, что ты не подведёшь!  
Брендон блекло и натянуто улыбнулся, кивая, как болванчик на приборной панели. Да, Дэвид. Мы их сделали. Конечно, в пятницу отметим подписание отличным десятилетним виски.  
Он лгал, по привычке выдавая патологию за энтузиазм. Никаких отмечаний в пятницу уже не будет, как не будет и похмелья в субботу, и самой субботы, и воскресенья, и понедельника с его офисной заторможенностью, монотонным шумом кофеварки и писком копировальной машины. В пустой черепной коробке тренькало: би-и-и-ип, би-и-и-ип, би-и-и-ип. Брендон почувствовал, что не хочет возвращаться в гостиничный номер, забегать в аптеку и клянчить снотворное без рецепта. Есть что-то унизительное в том, чтоб выпрашивать у фармацевта право покончить с собой.  
С этой мыслью Брендон тормознул на Принсес-стрит, бросил машину незапертой и лёгким шагом направился к монументу Вальтера Скотта.  
Он миновал сумеречные клумбы и поднялся по ступеням из песчаника. Убить себя стоило шестнадцать фунтов. Брендон с неохотой отдал распорядителю деньги и получил в обмен красивый, изящно свёрстанный билет. Узкая винтовая лестница изобиловала ступеньками. Брендон насчитал двести, а потом сбился.  
Ему везло, как везёт лишь глупцам и собакам. Туристов было немного — понедельник, поганая ветреная погода, да и время не из удачных. Нынче темнеет быстро: моргнул — и уже провалился в тёмную кошмарную зыбь.  
Он добрался до верхней смотровой площадки, пропустил на выход пару пожилых австрийцев и немедля перемахнул через заграждение, зацепившись за поручень.  
Его заметили через семь с половиной минут.  
Дело было так. Придурок в кепке с эмблемой «Селтик» фоткал на свой айфон верхушку готического монумента. Его огорчало, что некий хмырь занял смотровую площадку. Смотровая площадка недавно снялась в «Облачном атласе» и имела бешеный успех. Придурок расстроился, жалуясь своей подружке на чёртовых туристов. Подружка, прищурившись, ответила: гляди, этот хмырь вот-вот сиганёт вниз.  
Поднялась суматоха. С высоты Брендон безразлично наблюдал, как к монументу подтягивается толпа зевак. Разок на смотровой площадке появился распорядитель. Он забормотал что-то успокаивающее и угрожающее. Брендон сухо сказал:  
— Уйдите.  
Распорядитель попятился и сбежал.  
Брендон стоял, держась за холодный поручень. Ему хотелось думать о возвышенном — о сущности жизни и смерти, о прощании с миром, о нестерпимой бессмысленности бытия. Вместо этого к горлу подступала злобноватая горечь. Пару часов назад он был успешным переговорщиком, заезжим менеджером, ценным кадром небольшой, но крепкой компании. Толпа зевак у монумента в одночасье превратила его в городского фрика.  
— Эй, ты, — раздалось слева. Брендон чуть не навернулся. — Да-да, ты.  
Он повернул голову. У входа на площадку стоял невысокий и хмурый мужик в пальто. Вид у него был нездоровый. По одутловатому лицу неровной порослью разошлась рыжая щетина, под глазами застыли синюшные круги. В руках он держал потрёпанный блокнотик.  
— Ну и верхотура... Не мог здание с лифтом выбрать? Любите вы, шизики, выебнуться, а мне потом по ступенькам скакать.  
— А?..  
— Не а. Скажи, как тебя звать.  
— Кто вы?  
Мужик скучающе помахал корочками.  
— Детектив-сержант Брюс Робертсон, полиция Эдинбурга. Ещё раз повторяю: как звать?  
— Сэр, — устало сказал Брендон. — Я уже всё решил. Не нужно меня отговаривать.  
Коп хмыкнул.  
— Отговаривать? А пососать не завернуть?   
— Простите?..  
— Я что, блядь, похож на психиатра? Сигай сколько влезет. Только имя назови.  
— Зачем?  
— Затем, что мне трупак регистрировать. Ты думаешь, это быстрое дело? Базы висят через раз.  
Брюс Робертсон вытащил из-за пазухи карандаш, послюнявил его и поторопил:  
— Ну?  
— Меня зовут Брендон Салливан.  
— Мать твою, — взвыл Робертсон, — ёбаные ирлашки! Нахер вы прётесь в Шотландию! На родине сдохнуть трудно?  
— Я вообще-то из Нью-Йорка.  
Робертсон занёс карандаш над блокнотом.  
— Ещё хуже. Ирлашка-пиндос! Чё забыл в Эдинбурге?  
— Я... приехал по рабочим делам...  
— И решил по дороге с бизнес-ланча кони двинуть — так, что ли? — Робертсон невежливо хохотнул. — Вот это анекдот. Своим ребятам расскажу — уссутся!  
Брендон молчал, тревожно рассматривая далёкую землю с суетящимся морем фигурок.  
— Так, ладно, — коп заскрипел карандашом, — раз уж ты пиндос, называй номер медицинской страховки.  
— А номер-то зачем?  
— Ты такой интересный, я не могу! Тебя кто хоронить будет? Кому потом лопатой кашу собирать?  
— К-кашу?  
— С отборным мясом. Любишь кашу с мясом? Я — обожаю.  
Брендон хотел ущипнуть себя за руку, но побоялся отпустить поручень.  
— Послушайте, сэр, я хотел бы побыть один.  
Детектив-сержант разозлился.  
— Вот это ни хера себе! Что за люди пошли. Ты не понял, что я сказал? Ты тупой? Мне ж придётся с посольством связываться. Волокита — пиздец. Они там в посольстве все охуевшие, жопу поднимают, только чтобы кресло сменить. Прикинь, звоню я им и говорю: ваш, значит, гражданин сиганул с монумента Вальтера Скотта, номера страховки нету, так и так, забирайте мешок с костями и гадайте. Чё, по-твоему, они скажут? Ты решил, они в траур впадут? Забегают, может? Забеспокоятся? Денег на похороны дадут? А хер!  
Коп ещё раз послюнявил карандаш.  
— Так что давай, не канителься, диктуй номерок, а потом делай что хочешь.  
От удивления Брендон послушался и продиктовал.  
— Другое дело, — сказал коп. — Дальше идём. Родственники есть?  
— Сестра.  
— Где работает?  
— В баре поёт.  
— Да иди ты, — присвистнул Робертсон. — Красивая? Ну, сиськи, жопа, я про это всё.  
— Прошу вас, офицер, уйдите.  
— Ага, щас. Телефончик сестрёнки продиктуй.  
Против воли вырвалось:  
— Нет.  
— Что значит нет?  
— То и значит.  
— Чтоб ты знал, я детектив-сержант Брюс Робертсон! А не хер собачий! Не можешь дать сестрёнкин номер — дай хотя бы свой.  
— Нет, сэр.  
— Так-то лучше. Не подумай чего плохого, телефон для дела нужен. Когда помрёшь, по-любому придётся звонить родне.  
Брендон представил, как детектив-сержант Брюс Робертсон звонит Сисси с вестью о самоубийстве брата. Замутило. Он зажмурился до цветных пятен, надеясь, что морок сейчас пройдёт, а вместе с ним исчезнет и Робертсон.  
Не вышло.  
— Хорошо ещё, если без опознания. Вот был у меня случай. Года два назад один шизик навроде тебя взял да и решил, что он архангел Габриэль. Залез на тринадцатый этаж, хуякс — и в мясо! Я этого фантазёра потом жене показывал, а баба попалась — оторви и брось. Дантист, прикинь? Нет, говорит, я своего мужа опознаю только по зубам, и точка. А зубы, сука, разлетелись на полквартала. Я ходил и, как мудень, в мешок их собирал. Полмешка наскрёб. Вот на кой хрен человеку столько?  
Брендон икнул и посмотрел вниз.  
— Неужели даже зубы разлетятся?  
— Ну, тут по-всякому бывает. У кого зубы, у кого кишки. Но что каша будет — это без вариантов. Одна нога здесь, другая там.  
Брюс захихикал. Шутка показалась ему смешной.  
— Так что насчёт телефончика? Мобильный тоже подойдёт.  
Брендон сквозь зубы продиктовал. Подул дикий пронизывающий ветер. Тошнота подкатила к горлу, и Салливан пошатнулся.   
— Э, — забеспокоился коп, — мы же разобрались. Сначала дела зарешаем, а потом уже прыгай.  
— Не хочу.  
— Чего ты не хочешь?  
— Прыгать.  
Известие огорошило Робертсона.  
— Как это ты не хочешь?  
— Не хочу, и всё!  
— Тогда на кой чёрт ты сюда полез?  
— Я передумал, — крепче хватаясь за поручень, пробормотал Брендон. — Я не желаю, чтобы от меня оставалась каша.  
— Э, нет, старик, — Брюс цокнул языком. — Мы так не договаривались.  
— В каком смысле?  
— В прямом.  
Робертсон задумчиво поскрёб ногтями щетину.  
— Ты знаешь... Как там тебя, Брендон? Так вот, Брендон. Слово надо держать. Назвался шизиком — прыгай.  
— Это какое-то недоразумение, — сказал Салливан. — Я не хочу умирать.  
— А мне кажется, хочешь.  
— Определённо нет.  
— Тогда у меня плохие новости. Врать полиции — гиблое дело.   
Не к месту в Брендоне проснулось чувство юмора. Тридцать с лишним лет спало — и на тебе.  
— Я же самоубийца, разве нет?  
— Ага, — согласился Брюс, — теперь уж точно. Я, блядь, пёрся сюда по тыщще ступенек, стою теперь, яйца морожу, с тобой цацкаюсь. Скажи, оно мне надо?  
— Не знаю. Вы шутите?  
— Ага, шучу я, блядь! — разозлился Робертсон. — Шутник херов! Стенд-ап комик грёбаный! А ну прыгай.  
Тут настал момент беспокоиться по-настоящему.  
— Погодите... Постойте, офицер...  
— Развёл тут чёрте-что! Скоро конец года, надо перед начальством себя показывать, а то опять бонусы отберут.  
— Причём тут я?  
— Притом, что я приехал регистрировать труп. Труп — это, сука, ты! Нет протокола — нет премии! Живо бросайся.  
Он угрожающе шагнул вперёд.  
— Стойте! — вскрикнул Брендон. — А вы разве не должны меня отговаривать?  
— Я? — переспросил Брюс, недоуменно обернувшись. Больше на площадке не было никого.  
— Ты! Ты страж порядка.  
От страха Брендон растерял вежливость и почтение, но Робертсон этого не заметил.  
— Ты должен отговаривать меня от самоубийства!  
— Смеёшься, что ли? Шуткануть напоследок решил? Нахуй ты мне нужен живым? Прыгай, или я сам тебя столкну.  
— Но так нельзя...  
Брюс сделал ещё один шаг.  
— Я хочу жить!  
Брендон всхлипнул. Робертсон отмахнулся.  
— И зачем?  
— Что значит зачем?! Ни зачем, просто так! Жить!  
Робертсон вкрадчиво поинтересовался:  
— Чувак, ты кто такой? Может, ты Индира Ганди? Может, ты Нельсон Мандела? Может, ты национальный герой Шотландии Вальтер Скотт? Или ты ирлашка из Пиндостана, который вздумал кончать с собой именно в моё дежурство?  
— Нет! Не смей подходить!   
— Ты — безымянное ничто, — с удовольствием пропел детектив-сержант. — Посмотри на себя. Ревёшь, как баба. Зачем тебе вообще существовать?  
— Я... я мог бы сделать много хорошего, — судорожно забормотал Брендон. Пальцы, сжимавшие поручень, одеревенели от холода. — И у меня есть сестра.  
— Ой, да хватит соплей, прыгай — и дело с концами. Как раз сделаешь доброе дело — мне за тебя дадут премию, и я наконец-то сниму нормальную шлюху!  
Брендон осёкся. Глаза, ещё мокрые от навернувшихся слёз, уже застилала пелена бешенства.  
— А почему твоя жизнь имеет смысл, а моя не имеет? Ты же ублюдок. Ты ублюдок похуже меня.  
Неожиданно Брюс замолк, на несколько секунд впав в ступор. Задумчивое молчание пугало сильнее, чем слова.  
Наконец он сказал:  
— Удивительно...  
Брендон нервно переспросил:  
— Удивительно что?  
— Удивительно, как такой шизик может брякнуть умную вещь.  
— Ты... ты серьёзно?  
— Конечно, я серьёзно. Очевидно, что мы оба — полное дерьмо. Знаешь, какой вывод?  
— Н-нет.  
— Мы должны сделать это вместе. И немедленно.   
С неожиданной ловкостью Брюс вскарабкался на выступ, зацепился за поручень и сухой горячей ладонью хватанул одеревеневшую руку Брендона.  
— Здорово я придумал?  
— Да пошёл ты! Псих ненормальный!  
Порыв ветра чуть не снёс их обоих с выступа.  
— Отцепись от меня! — крикнул Брендон, пытаясь одновременно вырваться и не улететь вниз.  
— Я псих? — заорал Брюс. — Кто из нас первым сюда полез?  
Блокнот выпал и усвистал к земле, по дороге шмякнувшись пару раз о башенки. За ним отправился карандаш. Толпа перед монументом разволновалась. С высоты мышиная возня уже не казалась нелепой — наоборот, Брендон бы многое отдал, чтоб сейчас оказаться в этой толпе.  
— Давай, — подначивал Брюс, широко улыбаясь. — Если не снесёт на башни, сдохнем быстро и с огоньком.  
— Иди к чёрту, долбаный ублюдок!  
— Не вопрос, там и повидаемся... Ну давай! Раз! Два! Три!  
Рывок — и Брендона понесло. Он не сразу понял, что понесло не вперёд, а назад. Кричал, вырывался, бился. Через несколько секунд Брендон обнаружил себя на каменном полу смотровой площадки, сипло кашляя и дрожа. Над ним суетились мужчина и женщина, оба в тёмно-зелёной форме сотрудников скорой помощи.  
Он сам не заметил, как вместе с ними побрёл по узкой лестнице вниз. Колени дрожали, зуб на зуб не попадал.  
— Сэр, возьмите плед.  
— Где этот псих?  
— Вы о ком?  
— Где тот маньяк, который выдаёт себя за полицейского?  
Они переглянулись.  
— Сюда вызвали скорую, а не полицию.  
— Робертсон! Детектив-сержант Брюс Робертсон! Он приехал регистрировать труп!  
Медбрат с медсестрой переглянулись снова, уже многозначительнее.  
— Так это он вас спас? Мы не успели его поймать.  
— Спас? Этот маньяк хотел убить меня!  
— Но вы ведь живы, — разумно возразила медсестра. — Расслабьтесь, сейчас я вколю вам успокоительное.  
И не наврала. Он сидел в машине скорой помощи, завёрнутый в плед, как младенец, и тупо разглядывал свои скрюченные от холода пальцы. Жажда была ужасная. Никогда он ещё так остро не испытывал бешеного желания жить.  
Простучали чьи-то ботинки, и прокуренный голос слева опять вторгся в маленький личный мирок.  
— Да ладно, Бренни, не парься, всё прошло.  
Брендон, не поднимая глаз, процедил:  
— Ты вовсе не по вызову приехал...  
— Нет, конечно. Я детектив-сержант, уёбище. Я приезжаю после, а не до.  
Не нужно было вскидывать голову, чтобы представить себе ухмылку на небритой роже, но Брендон всё-таки вскинул и удивился. Ухмылки не было.  
— Ты ничего такой, не скучный. Не мог же я мимо пройти!  
Брендон обматерил бы Брюса, но успокоительное как-то сглаживало впечатление.  
— Хороший мальчик, не обидчивый, — растроганно сказал Робертсон, хлопнул Брендона по коленке и подмигнул. — Телефончик твой у меня есть. Постарайся не загреметь в психушку, и завтра я позвоню.  
Развернулся и ушёл. Сутулая воронья спина быстро и бодро сливалась с толпой.  
— А если загремлю, — крикнул Брендон, — там и повидаемся!  
В толпе мелькнул средний палец.  
С этого и стоило начинать.


End file.
